The Old Life
by Ghostwriter
Summary: During a case, Tom comes face to face with his troubled past and the team realizes that they don't know him as well as they thought they did.
1. Nightmares

THE OLD LIFE

DISCLAIMER

Semi-based off of "16 Blown to 35" and explores an idea first mentioned in my fic "Old Feeling". Takes place after "Next Victim" and takes place of "Loc'd Out/Partners". I know a lot of people hate Tom/Jackie ships, but I like the couple and for this fic, they're together, though I'm not going to have them sleeping together because I don't believe in premarital sex. I made up the name of the school. I only own characters you don't recognize. Dreams will be in italics and memories will be bold/italics.

CHAPTER ONE: NIGHTMARES

Officer Tom Hanson tossed and turned in his sleep. His memories attacked his mind in flashes. _A door opening allowing a man access to the bedroom, two boys in front of a camera wearing tight jeans and no shirts, different men coming into a room._

"No. No, please," Tom murmured. More memories came at him. _Tom approached the car._

_"I take it you're looking for more than just directions," he said to the driver. _ _The door was unlocked and he got in. _ Tom let out a noise of distress. Tom was led to a motel room, where the man pushed him towards a bed. _Once seated, Tom removed his shirt as the man approached. The man chuckled and sat next to Tom. He began stroking the boy's hair_. _ Then, he pushed him backwards._

"NO!" Tom shouted, jerking awake. He panted and ran his fingers through his hair. He had been having these and other similar nightmares for months, ever since they had gone undercover to catch the creep that had killed that boy Aaron. He recalled the nightmares, and his throat muscles tightened. Then, he began to sob.


	2. Bad Memories

The next morning, Tom reported to Jump Street Chapel and immediately went to his desk.

"Hey, Hanson," Judy Hoffs greeted.

"Hey," Tom responded, not looking at her as he began cleaning and rearranging his desk.

"You okay?" Doug Penhall asked.

"Just fine," Tom answered.

"You sure? You don't look too good," Harry Ioki noted.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Tom shouted, raising his head to glare at him.

"Hey, whoa. Don't bite my head off," Ioki told him.

"What's the matter, Hanson? Didn't get enough last night?" Dennis Booker joked.

"Dennis!" Judy scolded.

"Shut up!" Tom shouted at the same time.

"Okay, guys. Listen up. We got a new case. It's a pretty serious one," Captain Adam Fuller reported before Dennis could respond.

"What's up, Coach?" Tom wondered, not looking up from tidying his desk.

"We've gotten word that a high school teacher is using his drama class as a cover for a pornography ring," Fuller told them.

"What does this have to do with us?" Tom asked, hiding the pain that clouded his eyes.

"Let me guess: you want us to go under," Dennis surmised.

"That's right," Capt. Fuller confirmed. _No_, Tom thought to himself. "Hanson, you and Booker will go in as brothers---" he continued.

"No! I'm not doin' this! Don't you do this to me!" Tom protested, throwing a pleading look to his captain. However, it was ignored.

"Hanson, you and Booker are going undercover, and that's an order," Capt. Fuller said sharply.

"Dang you, Fuller! Dang you!" Tom shouted, throwing his pencil holder at the man. Dennis watched as Tom's throat muscles constricted. "Dang you," he whispered. _Geez. What's up with __**him**_ Booker wondered. Fuller walked back into his office as Booker walked up to Hanson.

"Looks like we're partnered up again," he said, clapping Tom on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Just try not to get us killed," was the response. A couple of days later, both officers found themselves in _Martinvale High School_.

"I hate this. I **really** hate this," Tom whispered.

"So, how do you want to handle the cover?" Dennis wondered.

"I'll do all the talking. Just follow my lead," Tom replied.

"Hey, you must be the new boys. Tom and Dennis Ruckers," a man called. Tom and Dennis turned around. Dennis watched as Tom's whole demeanor changed instantly. His eyes darkened and his lips curled into a snarl.

"Yeah, whatta you want?" Tom asked.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'," the man said.

"Right. We're supposed to believe that you're just extending good wishes," Tom scoffed.

"Take it easy, Tommy. The guy's just being polite," Dennis chided.

"Right. 'Cause people are always that innocent," Tom responded. Dennis grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him to the side.

"Will you cool it? Fuller said **I**'**m** the hard case," he reminded him.

"Fine. Whatever," his partner said. _Man! I can't believe we're doing this!_ he thought to himself. He didn't want any part of this. _Why did Fuller do this to me?_ he wondered. Then, "Come on. Let's get to our first class." Without a word, Dennis followed Tom into a classroom. As he sat down, he watched as Tom began fidgeting. _What's up with Hanson?_ Dennis wondered. _Man, I hate this!_ Tom thought to himself. His stomach was all clenched, his palms were sweating, and he felt like he wanted to hurl. All too soon for his liking, he heard the bell. Dennis watched as Tom bolted out of the room as if someone had lit a fire under his butt. Without even waiting for Dennis, Tom headed for the bathroom. He couldn't---he couldn't do this. He---he just---he couldn't deal. He pushed his way through the crowd, and had barely made it to sink in the boys' restroom when he felt his breakfast turning on him. As his body rebelled, various images flashed through his mind. _A boy sitting up in bed, holding the covers and trembling, a boy waiting on a street corner, the boy standing in front of a camera wearing only jeans, _

_"Come on, Dad. Leave him alone. He's tired," a voice said._

"Oh, man," Tom moaned, his face tightening in pain. Then, his stomach betrayed him once again.


	3. First Day

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Goodnightmysweetprince: Thanks, I'll take that into consideration.

A Sparrow's Soul (chs 1-2): Thanks, glad you like, lol. Great, I will. Thanks. Sorry, that's explained in the disclaimer. Thanks, here you go.

Windyfontaine: (ch 1): Yep. Cool, well, there may be a few references, but you should be able to follow the story without seein' the ep, so no rush. Okey-doke, but like I said, no rush. Thanks. You too.

Jayme: Thanks. Okey-doke.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox and Stephen J. Cannel. I only own the plot. One of the reviewers said that the plot seemed rush, but I'm going with the idea that he's been hiding his emotions ever since "Blinded By The Thousand Points Of Lights" and that they're just catching up with him. From now on, when Tom's interacting with students and teachers, he'll be referred to as 'Tommy' in the narration, as opposed to 'Tom' when alone or with other officers. And yes, I'm using the name Kevin, but it's not the same guy from that ep. I don't know if high schools had phones in the hall, but for this fic, they do.

It was minutes later when Tom heard the door opening.

"What do you want, Dennis?" he asked.

"You okay?" his partner asked.

"Yeah. My breakfast just didn't agree with me," he answered.

"Yeah, well, since we're officially late for Math, we should probably head for the drama room," Dennis suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Tom agreed. He silently followed Dennis towards the room. After the first class ended, the two walked in. Dennis took a seat in the front and out of pure instinct; Tom picked a spot in the back. He watched as a man walked into the room. The teacher was young-looking, somewhat muscular, about 6'0, with somewhat longish brown hair that was beginning to grey. Tom tensed when he saw the man. He didn't know the guy, but he reminded the officer of a bunch of guys he had known growing up.

"Hello, class," he greeted.

"Hello, Kevin," the class chorused.

"We have two new students: brothers. Tommy and Dennis Ruckers," Kevin Birkham said. "Boys, will you stand up, please?" he requested. The students watched as Dennis did so, but Tommy remained sitting.

"Tommy, stand up," Kevin requested.

"I don't take orders from no one," Tommy told him.

"Fine. Whatever," Kevin said. "Dennis, tell us about yourself," he continued.

"Dennis Ruckers. Moved here with my brother Tommy, and we joined this class 'cause our mom wanted us to broaden our horizons," Dennis said, and then sat back down. Kevin lectured for a few minutes, and then they all broke up into groups of two in a boy-girl pairing.

"Guess we're partners," the girl stated.

"Yeah, looks like," Tommy agreed.

"I'm Clarissa Fairbanks," the girl introduced herself.

"Tommy Ruckers," Tommy responded. Then, "So, this Kevin guy seems pretty cool."

"Oh, he is. And he's a great writer too," the girl said.

"Is that where **this** came from?" Tommy questioned, tapping the page in her.

"Yeah," Clarissa replied.

"So…what are we working on?" Tommy wondered.

"Love scene," Clarissa answered. Tommy grinned nervously. She laughed. "Relax. He always makes sure we act responsibly," she reassured him. The two looked at the paper and began going over the lines. As the students acted out their parts, Kevin walked around the room, pausing periodically to listen to a group. His gaze centered on Tommy Ruckers. _Yes. I think he'll do quite nicely_, he thought to himself. The boy was a little thin, yeah, but he had a friend who liked that sort of look.

"Hey. How are you two doing?" Kevin asked.

"We're good. Tommy's a little shy, but…we'll work on it," Clarissa answered.

"Well, that's all I ask," Kevin commented, letting a hand rest on Tommy's shoulder. Then, "Tommy, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh…yeah, sure," Tommy agreed. The two went to a secluded corner in the room.

"Hey, what does Kevin want with my brother?" Dennis wondered, noticing that they were separated from the group.

"Oh, don't worry. Kevin probably just wants Tommy to audition for a movie he's doing," his partner, Theresa Simms, said dismissively. Dennis saw Tom rub the back of his neck, something he had a habit of doing when he was nervous. Then, he walked out of the classroom.

"Excuse me," Dennis said. Without waiting for a reply, he also walked out of the class. He followed Tom down the hall. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have a hall pass?" a voice asked.

"Sorry, no. Something's wrong with me brother. Back off," Dennis declared, throwing the hand off. Then, he continued on his way, only stopping when Tom did the same at a hall phone. He put in some change and dialed a number as Dennis crept closer. Tom waited, as if listening. Then, "It's me, Tommy." Dennis listened as pleasantries were exchanged. "I---I need a favor," Tom continued softly. Dennis frowned. _Who is he talking to? What kind of favor?_ he wondered. Apparently, whoever Tom was talking to was wondering the same thing, because Tom's body language became rigid.

"You have to be like him," he answered. Then, "Please! I---I need this. Please." He listened for a few minutes. "Thanks. I---really appreciate this," he said. Then, he hung up and turned around.

"Dennis," he said in dread. _How much did he hear?_ he wondered.

"Who did you call, Tommy?" Dennis demanded.

"No one, Dennis," Tom answered.

"Tommy, come on---" Dennis said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Back on, Dennis!" Tom interrupted, throwing his hand off. He pushed past him and walked down the hall. Dennis stared after him.

"Terrific," he said, blowing out a breath.


	4. Desperate Measures

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Rubydoo: Glad you like. I will.

Smilesplat: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and Fox. I only own the plot.

At the end of the school day, Dennis reported to Jump Street Chapel.

"Booker, where's Hanson?" Capt. Fuller questioned.

"I don't know," Dennis answered. The man looked at his officer, surprised at the tone.

"What's wrong, Dennis?" he questioned.

"I'm worried about him, Cap. Somethin's not right," Dennis said.

"What do you mean?" Capt. Fuller questioned.

"Well, after our first class, Tom bolts out of the room, runs into the nearest men's room, where he immediately upchucks into a sink," Dennis said.

"He was sick?" Capt. Fuller asked in concern.

"He said his breakfast didn't agree with him," Dennis answered.

"It happens, Booker," Capt. Fuller reminded him.

"Yeah, but after our drama class, he made some weird phone call," Dennis said.

"Did you hear any of what he said?" Capt. Fuller questioned.

"He asked someone for a favor, saying and I quote, "You have to be like him."," Dennis responded.

"Do you have any idea who he was talking to?" Capt. Fuller questioned.

"No," Dennis answered. "Like I said, Cap, somethin's not right. He's been on edge for months now…ever since the street case," he continued.

"You don't think he'll be able to do his job objectively?" Capt. Fuller queried.

"I don't know," Dennis said truthfully. Meanwhile, Tom had gone to his mother's house, and had entered his father's study, which he began searching.

"Tom? What are you looking for?" Margaret Hanson asked.

"Tapes," Tom replied, not abandoning his search.

"What kind of tapes?" Margaret wondered.

"Of me," Tom answered.

"Our home videos? You know where they are, but I suppose a few could've been misplaced. What occasion are you looking for?" Margaret asked again, not understanding.

"The evidence tapes! I need them for something," Tom answered with some exasperation, turning to face her.

"I had thought he destroyed those…or got rid of them. Either way, they're not here," Margaret told him.

"No, that's---that's wrong. I---I saw them once. I remember 'cause I asked him why he had to keep them, and he said it was for insurance," Tom disagreed, becoming more frantic. Frustrated at his fruitless search, he knocked some of the tapes on the floor.

"Tommy, stop! You're not making any sense! Why do you need those tapes?" Margaret questioned, grabbing his shoulders.

"I have to send in a tape---it's for a case. A lot of kids could get hurt if I don't do this," Tom told her. Margaret looked at her son.

"Tommy," she said softly. _Oh, Tommy. Why are you on a case like that?_ the woman wondered.

"He really got rid of the tapes?" Tom asked, as he put the tapes back in their proper place.

"I think he may have," Margaret answered. Tom blew out a breath and rubbed his face with a hand.

"I'm---sorry. I---didn't mean to barge in here and just---I'll go," Tom apologized. Before his mother could say another, the officer walked out of the house. He got into his mustang, drove to an older part of town, and stopped at an apartment. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a man six years older than the officer, who shared the same facial features.

"Tommy, what is it?" he questioned.

"I need you to make a tape---one of the---uh---special ones," was the answer.

"Are you sure?" the man checked in concern.

"If it's not me, it'll be some poor kid who has no idea what's going on," Tom replied.

"Okay. Come on in, kiddo," the man said, opening the door more. Tom walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.


	5. Delivery And Break Down

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Smilesplat (Chs 3-4): Glad you think so. I will. Thanks, hopefully I can clear everything up as the story goes on.

Lynny: Read on and see, I will.

A Sparrow's Soul (Chs 3-4): Thanks, glad you think so. Yep. Good, that was the effect I was goin' for. Well, hey, don't go **there**! You'll see. Cool. You'll see. Yeah, exactly. It's okay. Ah-ah, remember, what you read in fanfic is not always what it seems. Yeah, reading on would be a good idea. Yeah. Okey-doke, here you go. Yep.

Jayme (Chs 3-4): Thanks. Thanks. Okey-doke, here you go. Yeah, I like 'em as friends too.

AllyTCBK (Ch 3): Sorry I missed ya on the last shout out. Glad you think so. I hope you like the rest of the story. Thanks, I will.

Rubydoo (Ch 3): Sorry I didn't get ya last time. Glad you think so. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox and Stephen J. Cannel. I only own the plot.

The next morning, Tom moaned and rubbed his face with a hand.

"Mornin', kiddo," a voice greeted.

"Wha---? Where am I?" Tom wondered sleepily, opening his eyes.

"You fell asleep on the couch," the voice explained. The officer looked up to see the man in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Man, Johnny, how late did we stay up?" Tom wondered, sitting up.

"Too late. Man, I forgot what a perfectionist you could be," Johnny laughed, gesturing to the tape on the table.

"Well, hey, what can I say? It runs in the family," Tom stated. Johnny just stared. The officer got up, grabbed the tape as well as a piece of toast, and headed for the door.

"Hey, I'm making breakfast," Johnny protested.

"I'm late and Fuller's probably gonna bust my tail," Tom responded.

"Okay. Take care," Johnny told him. Tom walked out the door, got into his car, and drove to the chapel, where Captain Fuller was pacing back and forth.

"Captain, come on, calm down. He's just a little late," Dennis said.

"Tom Hanson, late?" Doug asked.

"Booker, think about what you just said," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, those words don't really belong together, do they?" Dennis realized. Before anyone could say anymore, the door opened.

"I know, I know. I'm late. I'm sorry," Tom apologized.

"Hanson---" Capt. Fuller began.

"I overslept. But I've got something we can use to get Kevin to make a mistake," Tom interrupted, holding up a tape.

"What's that?" Judy wondered.

"If we're right, it's candy to a guy like Kevin," Tom answered. Capt. Fuller checked his watch.

"Hanson, you and Booker better get to school," he told them.

"You got it, Coach," Tom agreed. "Let's go, Book," he continued. The two walked out of the chapel.

"So, Hanson, what's **really** on that tape?" Dennis wondered.

"Like I said, candy," Tom replied.

"So, what? You just happened to have an old tape lying around?" Dennis asked.

"No. A friend of mine helped me make it," Tom replied. Then, he clamped his lips shut and refused to say more. Dennis looked at his partner in confusion. _What's up with __**him**_ he wondered. Minutes later, they were back at _Martinvale High School_. The two walked in and headed for class. Tom's mind raced frantically. Despite his seemingly cavalier attitude, he was actually a nervous wreck. _I can't believe I'm doing this. What if doesn't work? Or worse, what if it __**does**_ he thought. He wasn't sure if he **wanted** this to work. If it did, his past could get blown wide open, Tom wasn't sure if he was ready for that to happen.

"Mr. Ruckers," the teacher said suddenly, breaking into his thoughts.

"What?" Tommy questioned. She repeated the question and he absently gave the answer. She went on and Dennis leaned over.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," was the response.

"Are you sure? I mean---" Dennis' words trailed off as Tom stood up. Then, grabbing his backpack, he headed for the door.

"Mr. Ruckers, where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked.

"I need to think," Tommy responded. Then, he walked out of the classroom and down the hall. What he didn't know was that Dennis had asked for permission to check on his partner, which was granted.

"Tommy. Shouldn't you be in class?" a voice asked. Tommy turned around to see Kevin. Dennis quickly hid so that Tom wouldn't see him.

"Class is boring," he replied.

"Well, since you're here, do you have that audition tape we talked about?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah," Tommy answered, unzipping his backpack. He then took out the tape and gave it to him.

"Thanks, kiddo," the man said, ruffling his hair. Then, he walked off.

"Don't call me that, jerk," Tom muttered. Then, he headed into the bathroom, unaware he was being followed. In the bathroom, Tom paced back and forth. Then, with a shaky breath, he leaned against the wall and let the memories take hold. _Tom stood in front of a camera._

_"You're on, boy," a man said._

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring," Tom sang._

"Tommy?" Tom jumped at the new voice.

"Dennis, wha---what are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"Was worried about you," Dennis said.

"I'm tired, Dennis. I'm tired of all this trash," Tom responded.

"What do you mean?" Dennis asked, sitting down. Tom blew out a breath, and laid his head back.

"Kids being used, lied to, getting trapped…do we even really help them?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, of course we do," Dennis answered. His partner turned to face the wall.

"You know, I just---I just delivered a tape to that freak. And he's going to watch it over and over and get turned on, and---I'm just---**sick** of having to play into people's twisted fantasies," Tom told him. He began punching the wall in anger and despair.

"Tommy!" Dennis exclaimed in surprise.

"Dang it! I told Fuller not to do this to me!" Tom shouted, still punching the wall. Dennis grabbed Tom's shoulder and turned him around.

"Tommy, what are you saying?" he questioned.

"I told Fuller I didn't want this case! You heard me!" Tom cried.

"Whoa, keep it down. You never know who could be outside listening," Dennis warned. Tom blew out a breath and rubbed the sides of his neck with his hands.

"Why is it always **me**? Why am **I** always the one? Why do we always have to relive **my** past?" Tom queried, his voice becoming heavy with quiet emotion.


	6. Broken And Outed

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Smilesplat: Glad you think so, here's more.

ALLYTCBK: Yep.

Rubydoo: We'll see. Don't worry, I'm not neglecting him or any of the other officers. I will.

LUCATONI: Thank you. Wow, I'm flattered. Okey-doke. Glad you're enjoyin' it. You're welcome. Thank you. glad you think so.

Lynny: Glad you think so.

Sparrow317: Okey-doke. Cool. Okay.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and Fox. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Dennis froze.

"Tommy, what are you saying?" he asked, a sinking feeling appearing in his gut.

"Nothing. Never mind. I don't know what I'm saying," Tom said. He blew out a breath and started past Dennis, who quickly grabbed his arm.

"Tommy, come on. Talk to me," he urged.

"Quit trying to be so buddy-buddy. It doesn't suit you, Dennis," Tom snapped, wrenching free. Then, he walked away, leaving a speechless Dennis behind. Tom blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and let out a shaky breath. He couldn't believe he had just lost it back there. _What am I thinking? I don't want anyone to know what happened to me_, he thought to himself. And yet, he had nearly told **Booker** of all people.

_"Tommy," a voice whispered. "Tommy," the voice whispered again._ With a growl of deep pain, Tom ran down the hall.

"Mr. Ruckers?" a voice questioned. "Mr. Ruckers, there is no running---" the person began to scold.

"Shut it!" Tom interrupted. Then, he walked out of the building. Dennis came out of the bathroom minutes later. He was on his way to class, when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dennis," a voice said.

"Yeah, what?" Dennis snapped, shaking the hand off and turning around. "Kevin," he said in surprise.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Kevin apologized with a smile.

"Hey, it's all right. You just startled me," Dennis told him.

"Have you seen Tommy?" Kevin wondered.

"Uh…we had a fight and he took off. He's like that," Dennis answered.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Tommy made me an audition tape for a movie I'm making, and I was wondering if you'd like to give it a shot," Kevin stated.

"Oh, I don't know. That's more Tommy's thing than mine," Dennis hesitated.

"I have a part in mind that I personally think you'd be **perfect** for. But in all fairness, you'd have to send in a tape," Kevin persisted.

"Tell ya what: I'll think about it," Dennis told him.

"Fair enough," Kevin agreed. Then, as he walked away, "Get back to class, Mr. Ruckers." Meanwhile, Tom had shown up at Johnny's apartment.

"Tommy, what is it? What happened?" Johnny asked, opening the door to admit the officer.

"I can't---I can't go through with this. I can't---I **won**'**t** go to that rehearsal. I won't let somebody else make me their toy," Tom whispered brokenly as they sat on the couch.

"Come here, kiddo," Johnny said, pulling Tom into a hug. The officer began crying. At first, he tried to hide it, but soon, his body was shaking with sobs. "Sssshhhhh, sssssshhhhh. I got ya. I got ya, kiddo. It's okay. I'm here. I got ya. I gotcha, little brother, I gotcha." At Jump Street Chapel, a man walked up to a desk.

"Can I help you?" Judy asked.

"I'm looking for Adam Fuller," the man replied.

"In his office," Judy told him, gesturing. The man nodded and walked in.

"Can I help you?" Capt. Fuller questioned, looking surprised that someone would just barge into his office unannounced.

"I'm Federal Agent Michael Sanderson," the man introduced himself.

"Now, what can the feds possibly want from an undercover unit?" Capt. Fuller wondered.

"Take it easy, Captain. I'm not here to step on anybody's toes. I understand you're investigating the possibility of a pornography ring at Martinvale High," Agent Sanderson stated.

"That's right. I already have two men under," Capt. Fuller confirmed. "That still doesn't explain to me what you're doing here," he continued.

"At least two of the victims in this business were kidnapped and taken over state lines," Sanderson told him.

"Making this a federal case," Fuller realized. "What do you want from us?" he questioned.

"The most important thing here is to get those kids out danger," Sanderson said quickly, hearing the tint of anger in the man's voice.

"Agreed," Fuller stated. "Do you know of anyone personally involved in the ring?" he asked.

"I have a suspicion, but I don't want to say anything until I know for sure," Agent Sanderson answered.

"Oh? And may I ask why?" Capt. Fuller questioned.

"Because if I'm right, it could dreg up a whole lot of bad memories for one of your officers," Agent Sanderson replied.

"Which one?" Capt. Fuller wondered.

"I'm sorry, but as respect for his privacy, I can't tell you," Agent Sanderson replied.

"Look, Agent Sanderson, you're telling me that one of my officers has prior ties to a pornography ring, and I think I have a right to know which one," Capt. Fuller angrily pressed. Agent Sanderson blew out a breath. The captain was right. He **did** deserve to know the truth. _Forgive me kiddo, but this is for your own good_, he thought to himself.

"Tommy," Agent Sanderson stated.

"What?" Capt. Fuller asked in surprise.


	7. Ally And Preparation

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine (2-3, 6): Yep. Awesome. Good ep, want a hint? Thanks. We'll see. Thanks. Neither do I, and **I** created him. Read and find out. Yeah, good idea. Hate that, glad you were able to get in, and yes, I left it there. No, probably not. Cool…okey-doke. Thanks, I will.

Jayme: Thanks. Here you go.

Smilesplat: Yes, it is, here's more.

LUCATONI: Thanks. Hey, thanks for the defense. Much appreciated. I won't, thanks for the kind words, and here's more.

Rubydoo (ch 5): Sorry I missed ya on the last shout out. Thanks, I will.

Hating Bad Writing: If you don't like it, don't read it, huh?

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and Fox. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

"What?" Capt. Fuller asked again. Agent Sanderson nodded.

"You heard me," he told him.

"Why didn't he tell me this?" Capt. Fuller demanded.

"Hey, don't be so hard on the poor kid. He worked half his life to forget that part of him," Agent Sanderson stated. Capt. Fuller blew out a breath.

"And I sent him under, brought it all back to him," he realized.

"Hey, you didn't know. Tommy's always been…very private," the other man stated. Just then, they heard the door opening.

"That's him," the agent guessed. They walked out of the office, and sure enough, Tom had just entered the chapel, followed closely by Dennis.

"Hey Cap, we're definitely barking up the right tree with this Kevin guy. He just tried to convince me to make an audition tape," Dennis stated.

"What'd you tell him?" Judy wondered.

"That I'd think about it," Dennis replied.

"Bad idea. **Very** bad idea," Tom disagreed, shaking his head.

"**You** made a tape," Dennis reminded him.

"Because I know what freaks like him want---you don't!" Tom shouted.

"Take it easy, Tommy," Agent Sanderson soothed.

"Who are you?" Dennis wondered.

"Wha---what are you doing here, Mike?" Tom questioned at the same time.

"We're working the same case, kiddo. Just different angles," Agent Sanderson responded.

"What, you know this guy?" Dennis asked.

"I **ought** to. He's the guy who saved my life," Tom responded. _Fourteen-year old Tommy kept running until he tripped and fell. Someone grabbed him, pinning him to the ground._

_"Hold still!" a man cried. _

_"No! You won't take me back!" Tommy cried._

_"It's okay. I know what's been happening," the man soothed. _

"Hanson, what are you saying?" Judy wondered in confusion.

"'Hanson'. Wonderful name, ain't it? I know **I** like it," Tom responded. Agent Sanderson chuckled, recognizing the officer's method of sidestepping the question. Then, "What angle are you working on, Mike?"

"Tommy, we gotta talk," Mike questioned. _Uh-oh. No kiddo this time. This is serious_, Tom thought to himself and allowed the agent pull him to the side.

"What's going on, Mike?" he questioned.

"Look, we're not sure, but we have reason to believe that one of the men involved in this ring is one of your father's old associates," the man told him. Tom's throat muscles tightened and his Adam's apple wobbled. For a moment, he was silent. Then, he nodded, as if making a decision.

"Well, I'm already under, so if one of the guys is who you think, I'll be able to make a positive i.d.," he told him.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Mike checked.

"Yeah. I---I don't want to, but I'll go that rehearsal. I'll know what to expect, know how to fake it," Tom told him.

"Okay. If you're sure," Mike said.

"I'm sure. Besides, I can get Johnny in. Especially with this new development," Tom declared. Mike ruffled Tom's hair and they walked back to the group.

"What is it with people messing up my hair?" Tom complained good-naturedly.

"Brat," Mike tossed back in the same tone.

"So, what's the plan?" Dennis wondered.

"Booker, you make that audition tape. You take it to him tomorrow and give it to him," Capt. Fuller instructed.

"Come on, Dennis. I'll take you to the same guy who made my tape," Tom said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"What? You don't think I can do it myself?" Dennis asked as they continued out of the chapel and into the parking lot.

"You wanna make it look real, don'tcha?" Tom pointed out.

"And your guy can do this?" Dennis asked skeptically.

"Yep," Tom answered. They got into Hanson's mustang and they drove off. Minutes later, they were in an older part of town.

"Where are we?" Dennis wondered.

"Home, sweet, home," Tom answered. When they got to their location, Tom parked the car. Then, they walked up to an apartment and Tom knocked on the door.

"Yeah, what?" a voice asked, opening the door.

"Hey, Johnny," Tom greeted.

"Whatta ya need, kiddo?" Johnny asked.

"Another tape," Tom replied, gesturing at Dennis.

"He a cop?" Johnny questioned.

"Yes," Tom answered before Dennis had a chance.

"Get everything ready, kiddo," Johnny instructed.

"You got it," Tom agreed, walking over to a cabinet. "This blank?" he asked, grabbing a tape.

"Yeah," Johnny answered. Tom put the tape in a video machine and busily went about getting everything together as his partner came up beside him.

"So…how do you know this guy?" Dennis wondered.

"He's my brother," Tom answered, connecting the camera to an audio recorder. "Johnny, where'd you put the extension?" he continued.

"What do you need that for?" Johnny questioned.

"Wide shot. If I'm not mistaken, our guy will love it," Tom replied.

"So, how do you know about all of this technical stuff?" Dennis queried.

"Our old man---it was his thing," Johnny replied.

"Yeah, he thought it was such a kick that we knew how to set up for this. He had a sick sense of humor," Tom said derisively. Then, "Okay, Dennis. Take off your jacket. It's show time."

"Say, what?" Dennis asked.

"You heard me," Tom responded.

"I only have a tank top on and it's cold!" Dennis protested.

"It has to be realistic, man. Now off with the jacket," Tom told him. Grumbling, Dennis did as he was told.

"Now sing." Dennis blew out a breath, and again did as he was told. Meanwhile, in his own apartment, Kevin was watching the tape Tommy had made for him. The boy sang a kid's song, moving about in front of the camera. Kevin chuckled. The kid certainly knew how to arouse someone. He couldn't wait to get him together with the others for his movie. He was just…perfect. Kevin leaned back, made himself more comfortable, and continued to watch the tape.


	8. Tale And Rehearsal

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Yep. Yep. Very. Nope. Here you go, I will.

Smilesplat: Thanks, here's more.

Jayme: Thanks.

A Sparrow's Soul: It's okay, glad you're enjoying it. Yep. Right. In the series he doesn't, for the fic he does. Wait and see. Thanks. Not sure of that myself yet. Thanks.

TeacherTam: Yep. Yes, it does.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and Fox. I only own the plot. I may not update for a week 'cause I start working at my church's VBS tomorrow. Just recently discovered/realized that fanfic's made a filter and that it was on. I disabled it, but if I feel that I'm gettin' bombarded by inappropriate language, I **will** re-enable it. Not a threat, just a friendly warning.

Early the next morning, Tom and Dennis were in a restaurant discussing the case over pancakes and waffles.

"You really think this tape will work?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah. We got ya actin' like the perfect victim," Tom answered.

"Yeah, about that, Hanson…back there with your---uh, brother---you sounded like you really knew what you were talking about," Dennis stated.

"Like I said, my dad taught us to be technologically savvy," Tom answered uncomfortably.

"No, I don't mean the technical stuff," Dennis said, shaking his head. "I'm talking about the directions you gave me for that video," he continued.

"Don't go there, Booker. Don't you go there," Tom hissed.

"Hanson, level with me. The reason you know so much about the porn business---you were part of it…weren't you?" Dennis asked quietly.

"Dang you!" Tom shouted, jumping up and knocking the plate across the table. "Dang you, Booker. I told you not to go there," he spat out as his the other man also stood up.

"It was your dad…wasn't it?" Dennis surmised.

"My dad is Tom Hanson. And he never hurt me," Tom responded. Then, he stomped out of the restaurant.

"Tommy!" Dennis called. _That was weird_, he thought to himself. He threw some money down on the table and hurried after his friend. Tom placed his hands on the side of the car.

_"Tommy, work with me. Get with the program," his father said irritably. _

_"Come on, Dad. Leave him alone. He's tired," Johnny defended._

_"He's tired when I say he's tired. Now get it together, Tommy," their father snapped._

_"Dad, please," Tommy whined._ Tom's breathing became labored as the images continued. _Tommy had been fast asleep until his door creaked open. He groaned._

_"Heya, Tommy," his father greeted._ _Tommy sighed in resignation and sat up._ _His father walked over to bed and sat next him. He reached down and stroked the boy's hair. _

_"You did good today, bud. Worked real hard," he complimented._

"Hanson!" Dennis's voice brought Tom out of his painful reminiscing.

"What?" Tom asked.

"We're gonna be late," Dennis reminded him.

"Right," Tom said. They got into the car and drove off. At Martinvale High, the two stuck close together and Dennis found himself staring at the other office. _Dang it, Hanson. Why won't you talk about this?_ Dennis wondered. Tom frowned. Why had he given Dennis those pointers? Now he knew…and was gonna tell the whole team. Yeah, he could just picture it now: Dennis breaking the news to the team, everyone pitying him or blaming him. He didn't know what to do. After class, Dennis walked towards the drama class. He was met halfway by Kevin.

"Dennis. What can I do for you?" the man questioned. For an answer, Dennis unzipped his backpack, pulled out a tape, and handed it to him.

"You decided to audition?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Dennis answered.

"Thanks. I'll watch it as soon as I can," Kevin replied. _Yeah, I bet you will, freak_, Dennis thought to himself.

"Thanks," he said out loud.

"Oh, hey. Remind your brother that we're rehearsing here after school," the teacher requested.

"I'll do that," Dennis promised. Kevin smiled and walked off. Dennis let out a small shudder. That guy was creepy. Hearing the bell, he went to his next class. Meanwhile, Tom was in his next class, trying to keep his mind on the lecture, but he kept thinking about that day's rehearsal. How was he and Dennis gonna keep these kids from being hurt? The only way he could think of to keep that from happening was to---to let them---all of a sudden, his stomach lurched. Tom raised his hand.

"Yes, Tommy?" the teacher asked.

"May I be excused? I'm gonna be---" his sentence was cut off by a slight gag.

"Go," the teacher told him. Tommy jumped up and ran out of the room. He barely made it to the boys' room sink when his breakfast came out. _ I can't---I can't do this! I---I---I just can't!_ _It's---it's too much!_ Tom's stomach continued to turn. Just then, he heard the door opening and looked into the mirror.

"Dennis," he rasped. "Whatta ya doin' in here?" he wondered.

"Went to class and the teacher said you were sick. Got worried," Dennis answered. "You okay?" he checked. Tom shook his head.

"I can't---I can't do this, Dennis. I can't---I just can't," he stammered, turning to around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. Take a couple of breaths here. You're hyperventilating," his partner said. "Come on, man. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on," he continued.

"You guessed it: my old man made me and my brother…**perform** for him," Tom said, leaning against the sink.

"How old were you when it started?" Dennis wondered.

"I was---**six**---I think. He said we were gonna make a movie," Tom answered with a bitter smile. Then, before he could stop himself, the rest of the story came pouring out. "It went on for years, until I turned twelve. That's when Johnny grabbed me and ran. Once were on the streets…I just fell apart. Started turning tricks. I figured---well, hey. I'm damaged already, right? Who would care?" Dennis felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably. _Man, how could someone do this to their own kid, especially a cop?_ he wondered. "Long story short, Agent Sanderson and Officer Hanson busted me for solicitation and took me to jail," he continued. Dennis did a double-take.

"Wait. Your dad's not---?" he began to ask.

"No, I'm not a biologically a Hanson. Though I wish was. Mom and Dad were great to me," was the answer. Then, "Listen, I hate to leave you in a lurch, but I---I can't---"

"No, of course not. Let's go," Dennis interrupted. With that, they walked back to their classrooms.

"Tommy, are you all right?" the teacher questioned. The officer grabbed his backpack as he shook his head.

"He's not feeling well. I'm gonna take him on home," Dennis answered.

"Fine. Get your backpack from your last class," the teacher said. The officers did as they were told. After momentarily stopping so that Dennis could grab his backpack, they left. Hours later, they were back at school, wired and ready to go.

"Did Kevin say what room?" Dennis asked.

"No," Tom replied. Just then, Clarissa came out into the hall to meet them.

"Hi, guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Clarissa," Tom acknowledged.

"Dennis, did you get a callback?" Clarissa wondered.

"No, I'm just here for moral support," Dennis answered. "Kevin won't mind, will he?" he asked in concern. They couldn't take any risks here.

"No. He shouldn't. Come on," Clarissa stated. They followed the girl into one of the classrooms.

"Tommy, glad you make it," Kevin told him.

"Thanks," Tom said stiffly.

"Don't be nervous, Tommy. If you're anything like you portrayed in your tape, you'll be fine," Kevin assured with a laugh. Then, "I see you brought your brother."

"Moral support. That okay?" Tom asked.

"Of course," Kevin answered. "We're waiting on two more people, and then we can start," he continued. Tom and Dennis stared at each other. They didn't know what to think. Would this blow their cover? A few minutes later, they heard footsteps.

"There's one of them now," Kevin grinned. The person in the hall approached the classroom and the door opened to reveal an older man with gray hair, beginning to bald, wearing black jeans and a gray sweatshirt. Tom froze. It couldn't be! It was just like he had been punched in the stomach. He couldn't breathe. _The man pinned Tommy to the couch, and began caressing a cheek._

"No," Tom whispered. The man grinned.

"Tommy," he said.


	9. Bust And Dismissal

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

LUCATONI: Hello. Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it. I will.

Smilesplat: Yeah, well, you'll have to read on and see.

AllyTCBK: Yeah, well, I unintentionally misinformed ya. So would I. Yep. Thanks, too true.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Thanks. Yep, I did. Well, I was wrong. I **am** havin' fun, thanks. I'm glad. Thanks, I will.

Rubydoo: Thanks. Okey-doke.

Sparrow317: Yep. Nope. Here you go.

A Sparrow's Soul: Hey, at least it was temporary. Nope. Vacation Bible School. Yep. Of course. That's right, but of course. Thank you for saying so. Extremely hard. Glad you think so. Nope. Yep. Yeah, it is. Read on, and I just did. Good advice. Sorry.

TeacherTam: Good. Glad I could clear up any confusion. That's right. Yep. Thanks. Me too, this is my second time. Hey, congrats. Best wishes.

Jayme: Thanks. Your wish, my command. Well, since you asked so nice…here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and Fox. I only own the plot. I'm not sure how they do visits in a federal pen, so if it's not realistic, I apologize.

Tom tried to stop the pounding in his heart to no avail.

"Greg," the officer said stiffly.

"Little Tommy," Greg said with a smirk. Man, how his best friend's boy had grown up. If only he could see him now. Dennis looked at Tom in concern. Greg walked through the doorway and advanced on Tom, who stepped back nervously. Sensing the panic in his partner, Dennis moved towards him.

"Can't we just get this rehearsal started?" Clarissa queried irritably. Kevin laughed.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want, Clarissa," he agreed. Tom felt his heart leap in panic as Greg stepped closer. _No!_ Tom thought to himself.

"Dennis, you're with Clarissa," Kevin instructed.

"You got it," Dennis agreed.

"Tommy's with me," Greg declared. Tom opened his mouth to object, but changed his mind and nodded.

"Good," the other Jump Street officers heard the man say. There were footsteps.

"Where do you think they're going?" Doug wondered.

"Wish I knew," Capt. Fuller responded. Tom followed Greg into a classroom, which the older man immediately locked.

"Well, turn around. Let me take a look at you," Greg ordered.

"You know I don't turn my back on nobody," Tom responded. The man slapped the officer.

"And you know you do what you're told…**McQuaid**," he snarled. From their positions, Doug, Judy, Harry, and Capt. Fuller frowned. 'McQuaid'? That wasn't Tom's name.

"My name is Hanson," Tom angrily spat out. In their own classroom, Clarissa and Dennis looked at the script. Her jaw dropped.

"What the heck?" she questioned.

"Whoa," he said at the same time. Clarissa looked at him.

"I'm---I'm not---" she began to say. Her voice trailed off as he opened his jacket to reveal his badge.

"Relax. I'm a cop. I won't touch you," he assured. She sighed in relief and the two walked out and Dennis led her to the rest of his unit.

"You all right?" Capt. Fuller questioned.

"Yeah," Clarissa responded. In their classroom, Tom was moving backwards through the desks, trying to put as much distance between him and Greg as possible. Suddenly, his back hit the wall.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. What do you think you're doing?" Greg scolded, placing his hands on the officer's shoulders. Tom gulped.

"Uh, Cap, I really think we should go in," Dennis said, remembering what Tom had confided in him and how nervous he had been when he had seen the guy. Tom stood frozen as Greg's fingers expertly unbuttoned his shirt. His mind flashed back to the man performing the same actions many times before. Suddenly, the man caught sight of a thin piece of metal.

"What is this? You're wired?" Greg asked angrily. He slammed the officer against the wall.

"Move it!" Capt. Fuller barked. Everyone instantly started running. Through their headsets, they heard shaky breathing, a gasp, and then an agonized scream.

"Tommy!" Doug yelled.

"Hanson!" Dennis cried at the same time. They all quickened their pace. Tom fought against Greg as the man forced him to the ground.

"I'm going to make you remember what pain is, boy," the man hissed. The officer tried to block the man's advancing hands, only to end up pinned. Then, searing pain coursed through his body again. Unable to help himself, Tom screamed. The rest of the unit reached the door only to find it locked. As one, Doug and Dennis moved back and forced it open.

"Back off! Back off now!" Dennis shouted, as he and the others spread out, guns drawn. Greg chuckled and slowly stood up.

"Easy, people. We're just having a little fun," he said. Dennis fired off a shot to the side.

"Booker," Capt. Fuller reproached with some surprise.

"Next one won't miss scumbag," Dennis warned as Tom zipped up his pants and then stood up, as he started on his shirt.

"Oh, don't bother, Tommy. We're just gonna go another round anyway," Greg smirked.

"Eat me," Tom managed to respond.

"**Hanson**, walks towards me," Dennis ordered, emphasizing his partner's last name. Tom did as he was told, giving Dennis a look that indicated that he understood the reason for the use of his last name. Greg followed, but was intercepted by the other officers.

"Now **you**, are under arrest," Dennis continued. He pulled out his handcuffs, linked Greg's hands together, and pushed him out the door, stating his rights. The next morning, Dennis, Harry, Doug, and Judy were at their desks, filing out reports.

"Hey, uh, where's Hanson?" Doug answered.

"Personal day," Dennis and Capt. Fuller responded together. The two looked at each other.

"He told me some stuff," Dennis said at the captain's questioning look.

"Wait a minute. He told **you** personal stuff, but not **me**?" Doug questioned.

"You weren't partnered together," Dennis shrugged. Meanwhile, Tom had parked at a prison and walked up to the gate.

"I.D.," the guard said.

"Officer Tom Hanson. Here to see Brett McQuaid," Tom replied, showing him his I.D. and badge.

"Go on in," the guard allowed. Tom walked into the visitor's center and walked up to the glass. Minutes later, a tall, distinguished man walked into view. He picked up the phone and Tom did the same.

"Well, **this** is a surprise," Brett McQuaid smirked.

"Hi, Dad," Tom said.

"What do you want?" Brett questioned.

"I'm done. I'm through being afraid of you," Tom said.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that, brat? Do you really---" Tom's father's voice cut off as he hung up the phone. The man angrily gestured for him to pick the phone back up.

"I am so over you. Yes, I am," Tom declared. Then, he turned around and walked away, leaving his father to yell at soundproof glass.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know has been sexually assaulted, contact RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE(4673).


End file.
